1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to user authentication and more specifically to selecting a set of one or more challenges to determine a level of confidence in an identity of a user based on a plurality of selection factors in a multi-factor user authentication process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Authentication is the process of verifying an identity of a user during resource or information access and many other transactions. Logically, authentication precedes authorization to access a resource. Multi-factor authentication requires more than one method of authentication from independent categories of credentials to verify the user's identity.
Authentication services typically use multiple authentication factors to make an authorization decision. The use of multiple factors increases security due to the unlikelihood that an attacker could provide all of the elements required for authentication. Each additional factor increases the security of the system and decreases the likelihood that it could be breached.